


Not Moving

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not Moving

Sasuke’s hand was gently drifting through Neji’s silky, chocolate hair, eyes focused on the peaceful face, puffs of breath gently hitting his neck. Somehow, both men had been convinced to attend the annual Thanksgiving dinner. While neither were particularly big eaters, they had a consumed a pretty decent amount of food.

Neji had eaten more turkey than anything else, and the natural tryptophan had taken its toll almost immediately. On top of that, Naruto had been his usual self tiring Neji out even further. However, being as proud as he was, he didn’t give in to his exhaustion until they were safely in the privacy of their own apartment. The Uchiha had watched as Neji’s usual grace had been mildly impaired and he dropped onto the couch.

Sasuke had allowed a soft smile to grace his lips at the sight and moved to the kitchen to drop off the dessert Hinata had given them to take home. That done, he had walked back to the dozing Hyuuga and gently shook a slender shoulder. When all he received was a sleepy mumble, Sasuke chuckled to himself and placed one arm under the Hyuuga’s knees and the other around his back to lift the slender male. Neji immediately tilted his head so it was resting on the juncture of Sasuke’s chest and arm.

The Uchiha had easily carried Neji to their bedroom and gently laid him on the bed. The minute he had laid down next to him, Neji had curled up next to him so his head was resting on his shoulder and half of his body was resting on Sasuke’s.

Since having found himself in that position, he couldn’t muster up any desire to move and settled for stroking Neji’s hair. This level of peace was rarely achieved, and this time had involved a direct threat to the life of anyone who dared interrupt them, so he treasured it when it came. He easily wrapped an arm around Neji’s waist and felt his eyes drooping closed. In his sleep, he turned slightly so he closer to the Hyuuga, their legs tangling together.

Neji woke up later, the sun having set already and the room deprived of natural light. He could see easily enough, though. He slowly moved one of his hands so he could stroke a finger down the younger male’s pale cheek and followed his neck, silky skin meeting silky skin. Sasuke sighed almost happily and moved his face closer to Neji’s. Eyes still closed, he rubbed their noses together lightly before nuzzling his face with Neji’s. Neji smiled at Sasuke’s sleep-cuddling—so named because he only cuddled while asleep—and drifted off again. It was Thanksgiving and he had the day off.

He wasn’t moving unless the house caught on fire.


End file.
